


Greet the circus with a smile

by dylanocryin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'bad' words, :-), Adopted Derek, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crushing Derek, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Derek is 19, Is there a meaningful plot here?, It's just kissing and pining, Kissing, M/M, Nothing hurts in this fic, Oops, Oops again, Swearing, Underage Drinking, accidental angst, but in america it would be underage, hahaha idc, i would apologise but I'm not going to, like not underage in the uk, nope - Freeform, stiles is 16, there wasn't supposed to be any angst but without it it's boring, to americans, u picking up what I'm putting down, yes the title will probably change a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanocryin/pseuds/dylanocryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is Derek's little brother. Stiles is Scott's best friend. He's staying with Scott at their house for two weeks.<br/>Derek thinks Stiles is pretty great. In many different kinds of ways. </p><p>Or, yet another fic where Derek has a crush on his brother's best friend and kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The buzz cut kid.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably horrible and i don't mind that too much. Any kind of criticism is welcome! I've never written an actual fic before so I'm both excited and terrified! Enjoy!

Derek returned from work early; he hadn’t slept much and Erica had taken the second half of his shift without complaint (Derek figured she was plotting something and this would be used against him, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it) so he drove home quickly. All he wanted at this point was to sleep through the rest of the day and night. It wasn’t much to ask for.

Apparently that didn’t matter, though because Derek came home to Scott cleaning the kitchen and he knew that he would, ultimately, have to help him. Still, there was no sight of his mom so he attempted to sneak up the stairs and into his bedroom undetected. He failed. 

“Derek, what exactly do you think you’re doing?” Melissa’s voice rang up the stairs to Derek, and he winced.

“Going for a nap?” He offered, holding up his hands in surrender. 

“Like hell you are! Scott is bringing his friend-“ Melissa leaned backwards slightly to ask Scott the name of the boy “- Stiles over tonight and I want this house to look at least a little like two teenaged boys don’t live here.”

Derek wanted to point out that it was stupid to do that, considering Stiles was, presumably, a teenager too and wouldn’t mind the mess, but he knew that would be fruitless and only result in more yelling. 

“Fine, where should I clean?” He asked, trying to sound as miserable as possible. He was very good at that.

“Since you tried to escape, you get the bathrooms,” Melissa smiled sweetly at Derek. 

Derek simply glared, but did as instructed, and by the time they were done cleaning the entire goddamned house, it was coming up to 5 o’clock. 

The kid wasn’t due to arrive for another hour, so Derek took the opportunity to escape upstairs for a nap. This time, he wasn’t stopped, and he hoped it would stay that way until morning. He couldn’t see a reason why he should be burdened with entertaining one of Scott’s friends who would probably be more comfortable if he just left. 

When Derek was woken up at quarter to 6, he wasn’t even slightly surprised. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, anyway. Actually, come to think of it, Melissa had made Derek come down and hang around every single one of Scott’s friends who visited. Thankfully, for the last three years, Scott hadn’t brought home very many friends. 

Back when Scott was 13, and many years before then, his best friend at the time practically lived at their house. He had a buzz cut and limbs too long for his body, and he was probably the most annoying and hyperactive person Derek had ever had the displeasure of meeting. The boy was sweet, though. At least, Derek figured he was. 

Most of Scott’s friends were a bit on the annoying side, and thinking about them was making him wonder about what this kid was going to be like.

“Hey Scotty?” Derek called to a nervous looking Scott on the couch.

“Yeah?” 

“This kid, what’s he like?” 

“He’s my age, you’ve met him before. A lot of times actually. Do you remember a few years ago he used to come over all the time? Yeah, his mom died around that time and we kind of stopped talking, but we’re friends again now!” Scott seemed a bit unsure about the last statement, it was endearing, really.

Derek sort of grunted out a response, and tried his best to remember the buzz cut kid. All he could pull was the hyperactivity, though. He figured the kid was smart but he didn’t really know much, he just sort of ignored him. One of the only actual memories of Stiles that stuck in Derek's head was the time he had asked Derek why he didn't look anything like either Melissa or Scott. It had been a hard question for Derek, who was 12 at the time, seeing as he had found out that he was adopted not long before. Derek shuddered slightly at the memory. Anyway, finding out who this Stiles kid was wasn’t making him feel any less adverse to the idea of him spending valuable nap time with two 16 year olds. 

 

Stiles arrived a few minutes off 6, and he was nothing that Derek had expected him to be.

Okay scratch that, he lied.

Derek had been spot on with Stiles’ personality (He was still a bundle of hyperactivity and intelligence), but with looks, oh man. He had grown into his body, all long, lean muscle. The buzz cut Derek remembered him having all the time he had known him was gone, replaced with soft, silky hair. His facial features had become more defined, more masculine, and topped off with obscenely plump lips. 

Damn, Derek needed to get laid. Soon. 

This was an all new low for him, actually being attracted to a 16 year old kid, especially with him just turning 19. 

The only comforting thing in all of this confusion is that his attraction didn’t seemed to be one-sided. Immediately after Stiles stepped into their household, he eyes locked onto Derek. He may or may not have preened a little under the attention (well, no one else paid attention to how nicely his 6-pack had come along throughout the past year). 

The slight awkwardness of Stiles and Derek’s ‘moment’ (God, what was he? 12?) was, thankfully, broken by a clueless and dopey grinning Scott. They pulled each other into a quick hug and Melissa ushered everyone into the TV room. 

Derek just wanted to escape. 

To achieve this, he made an effort to look as miserable, tired, and bored as humanly possible, and after about half an hour, Scott took pity on him and requested that he and Stiles be alone for a ‘serious talk’. 

He took the stairs two at a time. 

The long-awaited nap was glorious.


	2. As if this wasn't bad enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is coming to stay. For two whole weeks. 
> 
> Also, Derek takes a shower and Stiles is stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. See any problems just shout! :-)

When Derek finally woke up and meandered down the stairs the next morning, he was in an awfully good mood. It was Saturday, which meant he had a whole day of doing nothing. It was almost depressing how excited he was about this, and he figured if he didn’t think about it too much he would forget about it eventually. 

Unfortunately, Derek’s good mood was dampened slightly by the tone of Scott’s voice talking to their mother. 

“But pleaseeeee mom, It’s only for two weeks, he has no where else to stay!”

“Stiles is 16, I’m sure he can handle being alone for a little while!”

“But two weeks, mom? I couldn’t handle being alone here for that long!”

“Are you sure that Stiles would even want to come and stay with us for that long a time?”

“Yeah definitely!”

“I suppose..” That tone meant that Melissa was giving in. Oh no, that was not happening. 

“Mom no! He can’t stay with us for two weeks! We don’t even know him anymore!” Derek butted into the conversation, making both Scott and Melissa jump.

Melissa looked between Scott and Derek a few times.

“That is true..” She said slowly

Scott’s mouth flung open.

“You’re joking! Imagine if I were in his position? Wouldn’t you want me to go and stay with the Sheriff?”

“I would, yes. Okay, Scott. He can come and stay with us for two weeks, no longer, and he has to follow my rules for the whole time he’s here, or I’m kicking him out.”

“MOOOMMMM” Derek groaned at the same time Scott shouted; “YESS!!!” 

 

Derek decided that instead of spending the day doing sweet, sweet FA, he would go over to Erica’s to hang out. Okay, so he didn’t decide so much as he was sent 34 texts begging him to come over. He groaned at the thought of hearing Erica whinge about Boyd (They’d been having an on-again, off-again relationship for about 3 fucking years and Derek was so tired of hearing about that shit), and briefly entertained the idea of just not showing up. Immediately after, he received a text lovingly informing him that Erica would be happy to shove his ass through a meat grinder if he didn't show up within the next 15 minutes.

The car ride was long and terrible. 

 

Erica’s house was always an entertaining place to be, and this visit wasn’t any different. Often, Erica’s parents would drop by without notice and leave her with a few of her younger siblings, so when Derek finally arrived, he was greeted by 3 boys covered from head to toe in whipped cream- possibly whipped cream. It could've been shaving cream. It also could have been a lot worse; he still remembered the time he came over to find the whole couch covered in strawberry-scented lube. 

Derek had more than a few awkward conversations trying to convince her neighbours to help them bring that to the tip. 

 

As per usual, Derek left Erica’s house feeling happy and only slightly exasperated. It was a good day. 

The only downside was that when Derek pulled up into the drive at his house, he couldn’t figure out why he was greeted with a suitcase, a broken plant pot, and a kid dangling awkwardly from the edge of Derek’s window. 

And then the kid fell. As well as Derek’s mood because sitting in front of him, looking slightly hurt and mostly embarrassed, was the one-and-only Stiles Stilinski. 

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” Derek sounded a lot more pissed than he expected. oops. 

“Sitting down.” 

“I meant-“ Derek sighed “-you know what I fucking meant.”

That sounded almost like a hiss. God fucking dammit.

“Okay, so, Im just going to assume that you know why I’m here and just skip to the part where i broke you plant pot,” His cheeks flushed a little, Derek did not think it was cute. 

“Go on then.” 

“Okay well when I got here, there was no one here and so i just figured someone would come eventually..” Stiles rambled

Derek knew that Stiles was still explaining, but he really didn’t care all that much, especially when there were more important things to care about. Like how kissable his lips looked when he licked them. Or, how his shirt was riding up slightly. 

This wasn’t happening right now. 

Completely disregarding the rest of Stiles’ story, Derek walked right past him to unlock the door. He looked back at Stiles, who was still sitting looking confused outside.

“Are you going to come in or not?” Derek asked gruffly.

Stiles scrambled to his feet and dragged his suitcase up onto its wheels, looking a bit pathetic as he hauled it over the step into the house. 

“Do you still know where everything is?” Derek asked, semi-belatedly. 

“I guess,” Stiles shrugged.

Not seeing any reason to stay downstairs awkwardly with Stiles, Derek retreated to his room.

 

He woke up a few hours later from his impromptu nap feeling sweaty and all-around disgusting, and decided a shower was in order. Normally, Derek would walk to the shower room in just his boxer briefs, but seeing as Stiles was here, he would actually have to wear clothes to go for a shower. It was sacrilege.

And no, he was absolutely not being melodramatic. 

Still, Derek did the walk to the shower room fully clothed, and the relief of a relaxing, hot shower made it easy for him to forget about his troubles. The new and annoying girl who started working at the store, the looming reality of going to university, and the fact that Derek might be lusting a little over his little brother’s friend. For the amount of time he was in this sanctuary, he could forget about those things. 

He exited the shower feeling positively rejuvenated. He pulled on his boxer briefs, (he refused to change back into clothes for the walk back to his room) and as he was just drying his hair, he heard the door open. 

There, standing in the doorway, was Stiles. Stiles, with his mouth open, and eyes locked onto Derek’s bare chest. They stood like this for a while; Derek gaping at Stiles, who was gaping at Derek’s body. 

And then he slammed the door shut and Derek just stood there. 

Wow. 

As if this wasn’t bad enough.


	3. Derek's dumb and I can't name things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a nightmare and now Derek is the stupid one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but it's also the third one I've posted today so I'm not too upset. If you see any problems, please tell me!!

When Derek finally mustered up the courage to head downstairs for dinner, everyone was already sat at the table, both Melissa and Scott turning their gazes towards him. Stiles, however, didn’t move his eyes from his plate. Derek got that. 

Melissa looked between Stiles and Derek with a slightly confused look, as if to say; what the hell happened between you two?. Thankfully, though, she didn’t ask. Scott just looked genuinely confused, before shrugging and digging in to his food. 

“So, Stiles,” Scott began through mouthfuls of food. “Do you want to take the guest room tonight or sleep on the floor in my room?” 

Instead of answering, Stiles just gave him an 'are you stupid' look, and Scott looked slightly hurt.

The rest of the dinner consisted of awkward half-conversations and the sound of cutlery on plates, so it was safe to say it was slightly better than Derek had been expecting. No one had ever accused him of being optimistic. 

 

Most days passed in the same fashion as the first; Stiles and Scott being stupid together, and a hell of a lot of discomfort when anyone else was in the picture. Thankfully, Stiles and Derek didn’t see a lot of each other, what with Derek working and them both attending school. He liked it better this way, so his little ‘crush’ didn’t evolve. It didn’t disappear either, but Derek was choosing to ignore that for the time being. 

 

The first time Derek and Stiles talked since the time with the broken plant pot was when Stiles wanted to know what the password to their Netflix was (“I seriously need to catch up on my Doctor Who” “Don’t you dare give me that face I distinctly remember you watching this show so shut up”), and at least that wasn’t awkward. The good thing about Stiles, Derek supposed, was that talking to him was rarely ever awkward. He just did all the talking and, while the rambling could get annoying, it at least served somewhat a purpose in his and Stiles’ conversations; filling up the entire conversation. So, Derek didn’t talk all that much. At least he listened… when he wasn't focusing on how Stiles’ lips would feel pressed against his. Derek was a horrible person and that was okay.

 

The night of the 'Time with the Netflix' (Derek was naming all of his and Stiles’ interactions because he actually was a 12 year old), Stiles had a nightmare. 

It was about 3 in the morning when Derek was woken up by the sound of his door creaking, and he had a brief moment of disorientation when he opened his eyes and still saw only blackness. The lights were then turned on and in front of Derek was a shirtless Stiles, clad only in a slightly-too-big pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and with puffy red eyes. It would've been an understatement to say that Derek was confused about how he should react. 

Part of Derek was drooling over Stiles' naked stomach, there was definite muscle definition there and Derek just wanted to lick it. The other part of Derek was worried by the obvious tear tracks down Stiles’ cheeks and how upset he looked. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, quietly.

Derek, always known for his eloquence, managed a rough “huh?”

“I don’t know why I came to your room, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Oh” Stiles mumbled, and wow was this conversation going somewhere.

“Why did you.. What happened?” Derek tried his best to sound sympathetic. It wasn’t his forte.

“I just, had a bad dream,” there was a pause. “God, I sound like a fucking 6 year old.”

“No, don’t worry, it happens, trust me,” the words came easier to Derek now

“I seriously doubt you get nightmares dude. You look like an MMA fighter for fucks sake, like, everything should be afraid of you.”

Derek chuckled.

"Thanks, I guess,” he scratched his head. “But no, seriously, it’s completely normal to want to be around someone else when you've had a bad dream.” 

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t really know what I was thinking,” Stiles seemed to be relaxing a bit more, like he was finally getting that the dream was just a dream.

Derek was relieved he didn’t have to try too hard to make Stiles feel better, but on the downside, Stiles feeling better meant that Derek changed from acting like a concerned older brother to feeling like he wanted to grab him and snog him silly. 

And then, since the universe was working very much in Derek’s favour, Stiles walked over and sat on the bed next to him. So, now he was stuck impossibly close to an underage kid he was ‘slightly’ lusting after. If Derek just moved a few inches he could be kissing the kid. He was then acutely aware of his lack of a shirt. 

Stiles leaned over and gave Derek a hug.

A hug.

“Thanks man,” Was all Stiles said before he got up.

He flashed a smile as he closed the door. 

Derek was so fucking stupid. 

 

The next morning brought with it the normal routine of few words exchanged and him rushing out the door for work. He didn’t miss how Stiles flushed and looked away when Derek met his gaze.

 

That afternoon, Derek was informed that Melissa and Scott were going out to see Scott’s dad for the day on Saturday, and so he and Stiles would be alone for the whole day. Originally, he planned to go to Erica’s like he had done last week, but Melissa anticipated that and warned him that, even though he was 19 years old, she was still very capable of grounding him. 

 

On Friday night, Derek got drunk (at home, like the loser he was) and went and googled 'how to entertain a 16 year old for a whole day'. All of the answers were sex. Drunk Derek was surprisingly open to the idea. 

 

On Saturday morning, Derek woke to a house empty of his mother and brother. 

This was going to be a long day, Derek suspected.


	4. Because of course he did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this has a lot of swearing. It's also full of only Stiles and Derek :-) ENJOY YAY .
> 
> also yeah i might continue to just name chapters after the last sentences bc I'm v unoriginal sorry

Luckily, when Derek woke up Stiles was still asleep, so he took the opportunity to not worry too much about being decent for his morning routine. He showered, (and thought about locking the door but ultimately didn't because he was a masochist if there ever was one and he wouldn’t mind Stiles walking in on him in here again), got dressed, and cooked breakfast all before Stiles rose. 

Derek thought about waking him for breakfast, but decided against it as he planned to relish all of the alone time he could get; there isn’t all that much in this household. That wasn’t completely true, he admitted, neither Melissa nor Scott generally bothered him up in his room. It was just that Derek hardly ever got the big TV to himself, to watch whatever he wanted.

 

The clock read 10 in the morning when Derek woke up, slightly confused and very uncomfortable from the nap he didn’t mean to take on the couch. Just like that, he remembered why he was rarely given the big TV alone. He always fell asleep. Oh well. 

He thought that it was a bit strange that Stiles was still asleep, and finally gave in to checking on him. And possibly waking him up. To a situation where they have to spend the entire day together. That made Derek’s hand pause over the door knob, but he opened it anyway. 

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!” Derek yelled over-enthusiastically, just like he used to do for Scott when Melissa took the graveyard shift and he was in charge of getting them to school.

Stiles just groaned and turned away from him in the bed. He had messed up hair, his eyes were sleep-crusted, and there was a wet patch where he drooled on the pillow. And Derek thought he looked beautiful.

What.

Fuck. 

Stiles groaned again, and it was enough to pull him from his self-induced stupor of idiocy. Derek contemplated singing to wake Stiles up but figured they weren’t close enough for that level of friendship. Yet. Yet? 

Derek did still get a bucket full of ice water and dump in over now-sleeping Stiles. For the good of the people. 

The ice bucket tactic was really a great move on Derek’s part, because he was now faced with the terrifying (-ly funny) glory of a wet, confused, and half naked Stiles Stilinski. It was wonderful. 

“Dudeeee!! That was so not cool, that breaks like.. 50 million rules of bro code! What if I had been naked? I mean I know everyone wants to get up close and personal with this,” Stiles paused to gesture at himself “but I’m pretty that breaks like, a fair few laws. Like, actual ones. Not of the bro-variation type laws.”

And there was Derek’s bucket of ice water. 

“Well, it was fucking hilarious so I regret absolutely nothing,” was what Derek finally said, before leaving a bit more quickly than was totally necessary.

He figured he would at least have a few minutes to calm himself down after yet another weird mix of emotions, but only after about 5 minutes, Derek’s attention was captured by a very uncomfortable looking Stiles in a towel. 

“I need help with the shower,” Stiles huffed, cheeks a bit flushed 

Derek just raised his eyebrows.

“Oh GOD dude, no! That’s so not what I meant! The dial.. turny hot temperature thingy is stuck.”

He didn’t really know what to say to that, so instead he just led the way into the bathroom. When he got there he was surprised to find that the shower was already running and, sure enough, the dial was proper stuck. To save his shirt from getting wet (that was the only reason, swear to god), Derek stripped it off and stuck his upper body in to get a better angle at it. As he worked at the stubborn thing, he was acutely aware of Stiles’ eyes, and how they were wandering across his bare chest. 

He wasn’t enjoying this. 

Not at all.

And he certainly wasn’t even a little bit disappointed when he got the dial untuck and had to leave Stiles to his shower.

Nope. 

 

Stiles took a long time in the shower, and Derek totally ignored it and didn’t think about him at all. 

Derek could also fucking major in denial at this point. There was only one thing this situation called for; stupid films, duh. He was a hopeless romantic at heart, he really was, and as the film started, he couldn't hold back a smile.

He was so engrossed in the thing that he didn’t notice Stiles had finished showering until he spoke up.

“Seriously, Derek? You’re watching Titanic? You’ve got to be kidding me! Let’s watch something a little more manly than that!” Stiles whined from the edge of the television room.

Derek huffed as he paused the movie, ‘who doesn’t fucking like Titanic’ He thought to himself.

“What did you have in mind?”

Stiles paused.

“I have no fucking clue, man, i honestly didn’t think I’d get this far,” He said, before promptly tripping over the leg of the table and spilling Derek’s coffee.

He would like to say he was surprised but it was Stiles, for fuck’s sake. Stiles actually looked slightly apologetic as Derek glared at him; that was the real surprise here.

“You do know you need to clean that up, right?” 

“Fuck I thought I totally nailed Scott’s puppy dog-eyed look there!”

Derek couldn’t help a quiet laugh at that, mostly because no one could replicate that look and a little because Stiles sounded so heartbroken.

“Don’t rub it in my face, dude. So not cool,” Stiles huffed as he stood. 

 

Derek totally checked Stiles’ ass out while he was cleaning.  
Derek was also not swimming in denial (ha), now. Hallelujah and shit. 

 

When the carpet was deemed sufficiently clean (by Stiles, not Derek), Stiles selected Iron Man as the movie he wanted to watch

“Don’t you dare question me; everyone loves both Tony Stark and Robert Downey Jr. and if you don’t I’m going to kick you out of this house and I give absolutely no fucks that this is your house and not mine; he is that important.” Stiles was rambling and nothing was new

“Sounds like a pretty serious man crush you’ve got there,”

“I wouldn’t call it a man crush so much as an actual crush,” Stiles sounded contemplative.

Derek was a bit dumbstruck. He may have stared at Stiles a little bit too long.

“Oh please don’t tell me you’re one of those homophobic cuntsuckers,” Stiles barked out and fuck Derek was going to have a fight on his hands if he didn’t learn how to talk soon.

“I mean I might be if I wasn’t gay,” Did Derek’s voice sound too raspy? Yes? 

It was Stiles’ turn to look a bit confused.

“Oh,”

“Eloquent,” Derek thought Stiles might appreciate sarcasm.

“Have you.. uh.. done anything with a guy?” Stiles was blushing and sounded a bit embarrassed and wow that was a new thing to see.

“Well, yeah,” Derek shrugged, “Have you?”

“No, pure virgin through and through here buddy, not by my choice, mind you.”

Derek only chuckled in response.

“I’d really love for someone to change that though,” Stiles wasn’t going to let this go, was he?

Wait.

Was Stiles leaning in?

Was Derek also leaning in?

Oh, shit. 

Derek wanted this, definitely. He did.

Stiles was right in front of him, leaning in closely. His lips were wet and pink and his hair still damp and he looked positively delicious to Derek. 

So, what did Derek do when the boy he was hopelessly crushing on leaned in to kiss him?

He stuttered something about how his stomach hurt and ran up to his room.

Because of course he did.


End file.
